The Debt
Gumball decides to follow Mr. Robinson around everywhere. He stands guard outside Mr Robinson 's front door, and curls around the carpet like a dog. Mr. Robinson was just warming up his voice, and goes out to run some errands. As he steps outside, he trips over Gumball and falls flat on his face. He's even more annoyed now, and tells Gumball to leave him alone. Gumball , ignoring his remark, follows him anyway. The Store They end up at a convenience store. While Mr Robinson reviews a brand of mouthwash, Gumball notices a wet floor sign. Thinking it is dangerous, he moves it out of the way, only to see Mr Robinson slip over the puddle it was warning about. The fall knocks Mr Robinson out, prompting Gumball to attempt CPR. Before he can try, though, a chubby guy with a big mouth and a lisp performs it instead. Mr Robinson awakes just in time to see his huge mouth make contact with his. The Vending Machine Annoyed and grossed out, he walks outside to a vending machine near the store. He buys and drinks a something hot, hoping it would soothe his vocal chords. He tests out a few notes, coughing every time to try to get the right pitch. Gumball , however, thinks he's choking, so he runs in and performs the Heimlich maneuver. This causes Mr Robinson to cough out his heart and collapse to the ground. He struggles over to where his heart landed, and scoops it back into his body using his tongue. He scolds Gumball and then storms off. The Elmore Tanning Salon He arrives at a tanning salon and steps into a tanning bed to enhance his appearance. Unfortunately, Gumball arrives and mistakes the tanning bed for a coffin, and begins mourning Mr Robinson's death. He refuses to give up, though - he comes back later with a defibrillator. He attempts to revive Mr. Robinson with a heart starter, but since Mr. Robinson was still alive, all it did was electrocute him. Gumball , completely misunderstanding the process of defibrillation, zaps him again, thinking it would make him healthier and the sign outside turned off. The Robinsons House Mr. Robinson returns home to find Gumball waiting at his front door to greet him. Gumball informs him that he booby-trapped his front door. Now, whenever someone rings the doorbell, a bowling ball will be launched at the ringer. He demonstrates this by ringing the doorbell, causing Mr. Robinson to get slugged in the groin by a bowling ball. Mr. Robinson, frustrated with the day's events, starts crying and begging Gumball to leave him alone. This finally reaches Gumball , who realizes he failed and decides to give up, breaking his promise to the universe. Anais and Darwin witness Gumball 's pitifulness, and decide to help him out. They throw over a note informing him that Mr. Robinson will be assassinated at the talent show. Gumball , seeing this as an opportunity to redeem himself, cheers. The Talent Show As Mr. Robinson heads off to the talent show, Gumball tries to warn him of the assassination attempt, but he just ignores him, thinking it's just a silly kid joke. * The_Debt_2_(3).jpg The_Debt_2_(10).jpg The_Debt_(16).jpg The_Debt_(28).jpg The_Debt_(29).jpg The_Debt_(35).jpg The_Debt_(39).jpg The_Debt_(41).jpg tumblr_lmdcikzGML1qawdgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmdcisK9mz1qawdgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmdcj4zPTT1qawdgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmdcjvAS8Z1qawdgeo1_500.jpg 567px-TheDebt7.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes